


The Shield-Maid's Dance of Death

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Ballad, Battle, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-13
Updated: 2007-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ballad, about Eowyn's confrontation with the Witch-King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shield-Maid's Dance of Death

What foe is this who stands between  
My kinsman-king and I?  
His eyes are cold, his voice is fell,  
He doubts he still can die.  
But come now, foulest dwimmerlaik,  
Today death claims her due,  
For I am neither dead nor man:  
My blade shall drink of you.

>   
> _It's beat and bind and cut and thrust  
>  It's eye and arm and breath  
> It's nerve and bone and steel and blood  
> The Shield-maid's Dance of Death_   
> 

For I have ridden far, my foe,  
Ignoring king's command;  
My honour died in Harrowdale,  
But sword still rests in hand.  
Your honour died an age ago,  
Or so the minstrels say.  
So shall we spar for something else,  
Or shall you step away?

>   
> _It's beat and bind and cut and thrust  
>  It's eye and arm and breath  
> It's nerve and bone and steel and blood  
> The Shield-maid's Dance of Death_   
> 

My breath, it catches in my throat –  
'Tis true, I am afraid!  
What throat have thee, what breath to catch,  
What blood to meet my blade?  
For if fear beats all through my breast,  
'Tis proof I am alive.  
But what of you, my half-dead foe,  
What hope that you'll survive?

>   
> _It's beat and bind and cut and thrust  
>  It's eye and arm and breath  
> It's nerve and bone and steel and blood  
> The Shield-maid's Dance of Death_   
> 

Your mace swings high above our heads,  
I quickly step aside.  
It's sad: I know what you do not,  
I know that you can die.  
So swing away, I'll dance with thee,  
Until we both be felled;  
Remember, she who seeks for death  
Has naught to lose as well.

>   
> _It's beat and bind and cut and thrust  
>  It's eye and arm and breath  
> It's nerve and bone and steel and blood  
> The Shield-maid's Dance of Death,  
> The Shield-maid's Dance of Death._   
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Patterned after Michael Longcor's ["The Swordsman's Dance of Death"](http://bardbook.flame.org/songs/3)


End file.
